The Seventh Year at Hogwarts
by ambarina
Summary: Harry Potter/ Inuyasha crossover: The seventh year is at Hogwarts. New DADA teacher. (Strange revelations too. Sorry Bad Sum, Hope u like story)
1. Prologue

Hello! I hope you all enjoy my story as much I enjoy writing it. I hope you all review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Inuyasha story nor the Harry Potter story. I just enjoy messing with the characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
"What are we to do?" asked a woman's voice. She had lived for many a year and she knew that they were in a hopeless situation.  
  
"Pray and hope to god that we'll be answered."  
  
"Everyone says he died and if that's true than you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes Minerva I know what will happen, but no one knows if he truly died. All witnesses said he just disappeared. We can only hope that Harry is still alive and well."  
  
"But Albus, you saw it happen, you were there. How is it that he could've survived? That curse that he used would kill anyone!"  
  
"We can only be comforted by the fact that he can't come here as of yet. Now that our world knows that Voldemort has truly risen and has his full power, hopefully they will be willing to fight and not run in terror. It is safest for their children to be here."  
  
She sighed and said, "I'll go send the owls to the students. School starts in a week and already people are saying they won't come back. It's really sad, it would have been his seventh year."  
  
************************  
  
"Come back here you BITCH!"  
  
Great! Just great! Kagome thought as she heard the enraged half-demon follow her.  
  
"I have to go home!"  
  
"You have to stay here!" he yelled at her as she closed in on the well. "It was your damn fault the damn Shikon no Tama broke yet again!"  
  
She laughed as she closed on the well; "The jewel is now worthless Inuyasha. You made sure of that when you tried to wish Kikyo back to life!"  
  
"You will stay! I will not have you go home!" he yelled as he grabbed her delicate wrist.  
  
She didn't even wince as she felt her wrist snap. With cold eyes she said one word, "Sit!" It was said so softly yet strongly so that he fell into a crater of about six feet. In the past year Kagome's powers had grown immensely. She no longer loved the half-demon.  
  
He had betrayed her by almost killing her. He had tried to take away her soul for a woman who was long dead. His sword no longer transformed for him and he only kept it to spite his brother.  
  
Kagome had only stayed because of her friends. Shippo though no longer needed her protection and Sango and Miroku had a family. Naraku was dead and Kagura was free. Kouga had finally mated Ayame.  
  
She looked over at the demon she no longer knew and said quietly, "I'm not coming back and if you follow, I will kill you."  
  
As she jumped through the well she could here the enraged half-demon howl a piercing angry howl that emptied the forest of all life. 


	2. Chapter One

Hello! I'm trying to update every day or so. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please review. It keeps me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue.  
  
Reality your question shall be answered!  
  
Chapter One  
  
After I arrived in my era I sealed the well with my miko powers. Now Inuyasha could never come and hurt my family of myself ever again.  
  
I had only gone back to the feudal era to say good-bye to my friends. Shippo was now a grown teenager of some thirteen years and Miroku and Sango had finally settled their differences and got hitched.  
  
Now they were expecting their first child and Shippo had a girlfriend that he was courting. I knew I'd knew see them again but it only saddened me for a moment. I had bigger problems.  
  
I no longer went to school because I had dropped out before I could flunk. I had sensed a greater evil than Naraku in era after we had defeated him. Inuyasha had totally changed when the Shikon no Tama was completed. He once again became the uncaring soul that had tried to kill me when we first met.  
  
He had made a selfish wish to bring back Kikyo and I had destroyed the jewel setting Midoriko's spirit free. The jewel had shattered in my hands and it had become nothing more that pretty fragments of jewelry.  
  
Inuyasha had snapped and killed Kikyo's clay body and I had had my soul returned to me. He had thought Kikyo was I and instead of destroying me he had destroyed the clay doll that resembled his first love.  
  
For awhile he had left and wasn't seen for over three months. When he had come back he tried to kill me. I knew my friends were safe because of a protection spell I had put around them to ward off demons. They of course didn't know about it.  
  
Now though I had no ideal what to do. Deaths were increasing every day yet people just thought it was a serial killer. I knew better. If something didn't stop it we'd all be dead.  
  
Just a couple days and school would start. There was no professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Nobody wanted the job anymore. Ever since Voldemort had come back to his true power people were afraid.  
  
I wondered how many students would come this year. I knew that all in Harry's year would come out of respect for him. I wondered if there would be many first years. I know that if we didn't stand united there would be many more deaths and we would fail. Having the phone ring startled me out of my thoughts.  
  
Frowning I wondered who would be calling me at this time of night. Glancing at the watch only I could read I saw that it was past two in the morning. Shrugging I picked up the annoying thing Muggle's call a phone.  
  
"Oh come on," I muttered at it rang a forth time. I knew my cousin was always deep in thought but even he knew how to answer a phone.  
  
Scowling at the receiver I was about to hang up until I heard the unique voice of my older British cousin.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Great Scots!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I heard his voice, "You actually picked it up."  
  
He groaned when he heard my Japanese accent, "Do you have any ideal what time it is Kagome?"  
  
"Six in the afternoon," I answered smartly.  
  
"Kagome! Here it is still two o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"Well your up so quit complaining," I said crossly. I was in a bad mood and I wanted to take it out on someone but when I heard the weariness in his voice I had to swallow my next words.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked instead.  
  
"So much and so little has gone right in the past few months."  
  
"Tell me about," I said darkly as I remembered my own problems.  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"What? Oh I didn't mean it literally. I was just thinking about all the deaths in the news that those idiots think is a serial killer."  
  
"So you noticed?"  
  
"Duh! I may not know exactly what is going on, even though I think you know, but I'm not blind nor am I stupid, Albus!"  
  
I sighed as I pulled the phone away from my ears. Her voice was steadily rising and I knew she was pissed beyond belief.  
  
"Kag I wish I could." I broke off as Minerva came in. "Hold on Kag and I'll be right with you."  
  
Setting the phone on my desk I looked at my friend. She looked flustered and angry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked so angry she could barely speak but the person that came in from behind her answered all questions. Fudge was there looking quite smug.  
  
I pressed a hand against my forehead as I asked, "What?"  
  
In his superior manner stated, "If you do not have the proper staff we will be forced to close your school."  
  
I picked up the phone as I suddenly got an ideal, "Kag?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How soon can you be at King cross in London?"  
  
"I can be their tomorrow. Why?"  
  
I looked directly into Fudge's eyes as I said, "Because I'd like you to be my new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Then I hung up before she could question me further.  
  
PS: Thanks to all those who have Reviewed. I love you all!  
  
Thanks Reality! 


	3. Chapter Two

Hello! I'm trying to update every day or so. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please review. It keeps me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I wanted to kill my cousin when I got to London. London people were snobs! They tended to look down on people who weren't from there. Kings Cross was a large station. I found platform nine and ten without a problem but for some reason I couldn't find 9 ¾.  
  
So needless to say I was in a very bad mood when the clock said ten to eleven. I had only a few more minutes to find the platform and I was about to give up until I saw some oddly dressed people. They looked all drab in their black clothing. It was if they were in morning. There were two fire red heads and one girl that had extremely bushy brown hair. They were led between platforms nine and ten by a rather large but kind looking red headed woman.  
  
I was about to turn and leave until I heard her say, "Come dears. This way, the train leaves in about eight minutes." She said this all softly and the kids looked depressed, as if someone had died.  
  
Gathering up my courage and plastering a bright fake smile on my face I walked up to them.  
  
******************  
  
When I saw the muggle girl walk up to us I tried to catch my mum's attention but she was off in her own world. Since Harry's death we all have been depressed. My mum took it the hardest though.  
  
Harry had been like part of the family. He was Hermione's and mine best friend and now he was gone and You-Know-Who was truly at full power. Hermione was still the only one who would say his name and she still did like he was going to jump out of the next corner and attack.  
  
Fred and George's joke shop was blossoming but they too have almost lost their-spirit. As far as I know they only keep it open for Harry's memory. After all he had given them the money to open it.  
  
As the muggle girl waked up I shared a glance at Hermione. We both were wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Excuse me," she addressed my mother smiling bright, "But I couldn't help but over here."  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked at the stranger.  
  
"I was wondering if you could show me the way to platform 9 ¾'s."  
  
"Oh are you a first year? You look must older than eleven though."  
  
She frowned at this and shook her head, "Naw. I'm just going because Albus Dumbledore offered me a job," laughing softly she said, "I'm much older than eleven."  
  
I stared at her when she said this. How did a muggle know Dumbledore? I guess she wasn't a muggle after all.  
  
"Of course dear," she said distractedly. "All you have to do is walk through the barrier."  
  
She frowned then shrugged, "All right." She turned but not before I heard her mutter, "I've down stranger things."  
  
As she left the three of us walked across the barrier to our last year at Hogwarts.  
  
****************  
  
When I went across the barrier I was surprised. There were kids everywhere. Most seem depressed, but others were laughing at something. There were also kids that seemed nervous and other seemed scared to death.  
  
As the train whistle sounded I made sure my bow was still secure around my back. I had a small suitcase I was carrying as well as a shoulder bag. I looked around as the whistle sounded again before getting on the train.  
  
I found an empty compartment and threw my things on the ground. The train had taken off at exactly eleven o'clock. It was a nice train. The train was the Hogwarts Express and it was a bright scarlet. Inside the compartment were nice plush seats and I was starting to nod off when my compartment suddenly opened.  
  
****************  
  
Again I thank those who review. 


	4. Chapter Three

Hello! I'm trying to update every day or so. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please review. It keeps me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
I know this chapter is rather short but they are going to get longer pretty soon.  
  
************ Chapter Three  
  
Ron, Ginny and I were trying to find an empty compartment but there were none. We finally found one that just had a girl in it. As we opened the door she snapped awake and went for a package that was by her until she saw it was just the people she had seen outside.  
  
The girl was strange. I could tell she wasn't British. She had raven black hair and smokey blue eyes. If I was right I think she was Japanese but she knew how to speak English.  
  
"Is it all right if we share the compartment with you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she motioned for us to come it.  
  
She moved her things off the seat and sat them on the shelf above our heads.  
Ginny took the seat beside her and Ron and I took seats beside each other. The girl looked weary and tired. Her wrist was also in a cast.  
  
Trying to make conversation I asked, "So how'd break your wrist?"  
  
She looked at me and answered, "Someone who wanted me dead gripped just a little too hard and it snapped."  
  
"Oh," I said silencing as I thought about Harry's death. Tears threatened to spill but I blink them away as the sky started to darken. When the food cart went by Ron went out and grab some for every one.  
  
The strange girl just started outside as he came back in. As we ate she still just stared blankly outside until she asked, "So what are your guy's names?"  
  
"I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Ginny. What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Oh so you are Japanese."  
  
She nodded as she turned back to the window. It was quite for awhile until someone opened the door and they weren't friendly people.  
  
***************  
  
I looked up again as the door opened. Three of the stupidest looking boys I have ever seen stood in the doorway. Actually the smallest stood in the doorway and the other two blocked the hallway. As the smallest came in (followed by his two goons) he smirked at Hermione and Ron and even Ginny.  
  
They all looked grim and even tired. I got the feeling that they hated these guys, probably more than I hated Naraku and Inuyasha.  
  
"So look at he petty potty fan-club," the smallest drawled in a silky sweet voice. I immediately despised him and I didn't even know him.  
  
I glanced at my three compartment mates and I saw they looked about to jump up and attack these boys.  
  
Sighing I stood up to make my presence known. The blond glared at me and I glared right back.  
  
"Who are you? Another fan member?"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I will tell the headmaster of your impertinence."  
  
"Oh and how will you do that?"  
  
"Young man you are on dangerous grounds. I am a professor and the head master will hear of this."  
  
He looked at me and nodded with a sick smiled, but before he left he said, "He was just a beginning. Mud-bloods and Muggle Lovers will be next!"  
  
************* Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Also I will note be updating my other stories until I have finished this one. I am almost finished and will start uploading two chapters a day starting tomorrow. Til then hope you enjoy! 


	5. Chapter Four

As always please review. It keeps me motivated. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
This chapter is rather long but I swear you'll get two chapters tomorrow. (  
  
************ Chapter Four  
  
The train slowed and stopped and we got off. The girl grabbed her things as we left ours for the house elves. As we got off we could hear the familiar sound of "Firs' years, Firs' years o'er here."  
  
Hermione and Ginny followed me as we went over to the carriages. As we did I painfully remembered the way Harry could see them. Hearing Ginny gasp, I knew she could now see them now. She had watched a muggle die before her very eyes.  
  
Sadly I got in the carriage. Hermione and Ginny sat together and we were about to set off when someone else got in. It was the strange girl named Kagome who claimed to be a professor. She had her things with her but she was not dressed in the usual attire of cloths. She had a light long sleeve shirt on as well as blue jeans. It was the same thing she had worn in the train.  
  
She smiled at us and said, "The horses are a bit strange but they are pretty."  
  
We all just stared at her as we took off. I don't think anyone had ever has ever called a Threstral pretty. I just shock my head in amazement and watched the forest crawl by as we went toward the castle.  
  
**************  
  
A heavy silence drifted around the carriage. I didn't need any insight to tell that they were all weary and depressed. Except for that Ginny girl, she seemed to know something the others didn't. I shrugged it off because at the moment though all I could think about was killing my cousin.  
  
I had absolutely no ideal what he had set me up for and to say the very least my bad mood had come back. I was in a carriage full of depressed teenagers and it didn't help that I had already met some students I no doubt would have in my classes.  
  
As the carriage came to a stop I saw someone I recognized. Getting out I called out, "Minerva!"  
  
She blinked and when she saw me her face grew confused. "Kagome?"  
  
I beamed at her. She looked the same as when I had last seen her three years ago. She never changed, "Yeah. I want to know where my cousin is."  
  
Some people were staring at us as they went through the great doors of a gorgeous but spooky castle. "Why?"  
  
"So I can kill him, then bring him back alive and kill him again for getting me into this mess."  
  
She grinned at my half-blunt, half joking manner. "He's in his office. I think he was.."  
  
"Hello Kag." Said my cousin from behind me. The three kids I had shared a compartment with and a carriage with were staring at our exchange of words amazed.  
  
I turned around to meet my cousin's eye. All thought of brutally murdering him dribbled out as I saw his tired face, instead of bitching at him I asked, "So what kind of mess did you get me in?"  
  
He smiled and motioned me to follow him. Securing my bow on my back I followed.  
  
***********  
  
To say I was amazed was an understatement. I looked at my sister and girlfriend and they both shared my amazement. We had never seen so friendly with professor McGonagall.  
  
Sometimes a teacher would call her Minerva but not in a tone filled with cold fire and at the same time happiness. She had seemed happy at first than her voice had taken a brunt attack. She had seemed angry but it had all dribbled away when she had seen Dumbledore's face.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, as did we. They stopped and we heard them talking but we had to go to our tables.  
  
As usual the sorting hat sat in front of the high table and the professors were all sitting down. I wondered if that strange girl would be the new Defense Against the Darks Art's teacher. Thinking about that I remembered the DA meetings we used to hold in secret in our fifth year. In our sixth year Dumbledore had given us his silent permission to continue.  
  
Harry had been our teacher and he was great. He had taught us many things that saved our rears more than once. Thinking about my best friend created a pang in my heart.  
  
Trying to draw my thoughts else ware I saw that Hagrid had come back into the room. McGonagall left to bring in the first years.  
  
******************  
  
I followed my cousin down the hall and when he stopped abruptly so did I. He didn't say anything until all students had left the hall.  
  
When we were alone he said, "How was you trip?"  
  
"I've had better."  
  
"Sorry to drag you into this, but I needed a teacher otherwise they would've shut down the school."  
  
"It's all right. I needed a change anyway. Also since I dropped out of school I would never have had found a worth while job. So what will I be teaching?"  
  
He sighed as he answered, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Sounds interesting. What do I do?"  
  
"Teach the students how to live against a magic attack. Did you get a wand as I told you to get?"  
  
"No, I thought you were joking."  
  
He grimaced at this and said, "I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I will also explain everything, just not now. I have some students to see and I have to show you your room, but before that." he trailed off as he looked at my clothing.  
  
To him I suppose I was dressed very strangely. He seemed to get a twinkle in his eyes as he took out a long thin wand. He waved it once and in his hands appeared one of the most beautiful smoky blue robe and hat I had ever seen.  
  
He motioned for me to put them on and I did. I still had my things with me. After I put on my robe and picked up my things, securing my bow to my back, I followed him into the most gorgeous place I'd ever been. The ceiling was somehow enchanted to look like the night sky. Hundreds of candles floated in the air. I also noticed that the room was strangely quite as we made our way to a long table filled with teachers.  
  
My cousin motioned my to sit down on the right of his seat as he too sat down. As we sat down, Minerva came in leading about 60 children.  
  
They were led up to the table and Minerva called each child one at a time after the hat had quieted after its song. Only three children were added to a house called Gryffindor. Ten were added to a house called Slytherin and over half went to one called Hufflepuff and the others went to a house called Ravenclaw.  
  
There was a brief cheer when all the new students had found their places, but I noticed that the Gryffindors only clapped a couple times. They didn't seem into a festive kind of mood and I briefly wondered what had happened to make them all depressed.  
  
When everything was quiet, (which didn't take long) my cousin Albus Dumbledore stood to great his students.  
  
He gave them a warm smile as he greeted them, "Welcome to another year," he looked briefly to the Gryffindors before he said, "Time for speeches is at a later time. Now it's time to tuck in!"  
  
Some cheering broke out as food appeared on the plates, but it was scattered. All through the dinner I noticed that many just picked at their food. Most seemed not in the mood to eat.  
  
Minerva and Albus were talking back and forth and I only listened to them with half an ear. When the food disappeared, my cousin once again stood.  
  
Silence reigned through the hall as he stood. "I am sorry not everyone could join us. We are in dangerous times now. It is imperative that you listen to your teachers this year and do not go anywhere outside the grounds. I have some more news for you. You will be receiving a new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. She will be teaching this year as a favor for me and maybe more to come. I hope you all treat her will the respect that is due to her.  
  
"Prefects if you will, its time to show the first years to your dormitories. Classes will start within two days time."  
  
*************  
  
I stood up with the other prefects to lead the way. Over the summer Ron and I had made Head Boy and Head Girl. We were now in a sense responsible over the other students as a whole.  
  
As I helped lead the way my thoughts turned to Harry. I painfully remembered the way he laughed and joked around. How he would go out of his way to make sure we were all alright and I even remember the way he had looked when he left the safety of the Order of the Phoenix's head quarters.  
  
To this day no one knows why he went off like he did. Dumbledore had tried to get there in time but all he saw was Harry disappearing in a field of green light. His body hadn't even been found.  
  
Stopping in front of the fat lady's portrait I gave the password to let the students in.  
  
***************  
  
I followed my cousin through the castle as he led me toward my classroom. When we got there he said, "This is the classroom itself. Your office will be through that door and your room it through the other."  
  
I nodded as I searched the rooms. They needed redecorating but they'd do. On the bed I'd sleep on I sat my things down.  
  
Turning to my cousin I said, "You promise to explain everything tomorrow."  
  
He nodded, "Yes when we go to Diagon Ally tomorrow I will explain everything. Right now just sleep and rest."  
  
I smiled at him and took off the robe he had made me. Pulling back my hair my sleeve slipped and revealed my bandage.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone who both wanted me dead and alive gripped my wrist too hard. Snapped my wrist. It's healing so no prob."  
  
He nodded and said "Rest well." Then he left to go.  
  
*************** Thanks to all those who review. Keep them coming. lol ( 


	6. Chapter Five Chapter Six

As always please review. It keeps me motivated. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
So it ain't exactly the next day but school starts in on the 11th and tomorrow is my marching competition in Indianapolis. Enjoy the next two chapters. I'm putting them on the same page because I'm too lazy to separate them. (  
  
************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After I had eaten breakfast my cousin took me to his office. He took a small pot of some white powder and beckoned me to take some too.  
  
At my confused glance he explained, "It's floo powder. It allows us to travel through fireplaces unharmed. It's easy. Just make sure you speak clearly."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and threw a pinch of powder in. The flames immediately turned an emerald green. I stepped in and clearly said Diagon Ally. It felt as though I was going through a large vortex of swirling colors. I suddenly jolted to stop and fell out of the fireplace all sooty.  
  
I was in what looked to be a small tavern. Albus stepped from behind me and smiled, he too was sooty from the ash, as he said, "Nothing to it."  
  
Frowning slightly in annoyance at my appearance, I followed him out of the building and into a back courtyard with a large brick wall. He tapped his wand across and the wall opened into a large bustling street.  
  
We shopped around until my hands were laden down with bags. I had books of every kind as well as robes, hats and even a pet owl. All my robes where either smoky blue like my eyes or an emerald green that set off my hair. They all had an emblem of a phoenix, where the house emblem would go on a school robe. My cousin had not commented on this and I did not elaborate as to why I chose robes with an emblem because I myself truly did not know.  
  
My cousin finally led us to a building that held an old sign saying Olivander's wands. As we shopped he had told me all about this world of his. I knew there was more and I could only wait for him to reveal it. He led me into a darkened room and I set my things down as an odd looking man came forward.  
  
"Ah Dumbledore. What honors can I owe this strange visit?"  
  
He smiled as he said, "My cousin needs a wand."  
  
"Cousin?" he frowned, "Why Dumbledore I didn't know you had a cousin."  
  
"We're rather distant cousins," I said to the odd looking man.  
  
He peered at me from behind his glasses as if to study me. "Your wand hand?"  
  
"Right-handed."  
  
He nodded and took out a tape measure begin to measure my hands as well as other parts of my body. If I had been a normal young woman I would've been freaked. Except I wasn't normal. I don't think normal people jumped down wells or fought evil demons for jewel fragments.  
  
Silently he handed me a wand. As I took it in my hand nothing seemed to happen. He quickly snatched it back and began to hand me other wands.  
  
After an hour he muttered, "Tricky. Most wizards would have found a wound by now. No matter there is one for every one.  
  
After what seemed like forever he finally said, "Here try this one. Its phoenix feather and unicorn hair along with a rosewood stem, eleven inches long."  
  
I took within my hands and a strange glow started to emit from it. Spark flew out and the odd man seemed satisfied as he said, "Your cousin is a strange mix."  
  
Albus nodded but said nothing as he paid the man. When we walked back into the sunlight I asked my cousin, "What did he mean?"  
  
He looked at me from beneath his half-moon spectacles as he said, "Rosewood is very uncommon in wands. They make a powerful wand but many can't even touch them. Unicorn hair and phoenix in the same mix along with rosewood is even stranger. It surprises me some what though. I had not expected for you to a have a wand so powerful when you have never learned any spells. Even more surprising is why you weren't taught."  
  
I shrugged and simply said, "Oh." We were somewhat quiet as we walked back into the tavern. Dumbledore had told me it was called the Leaky Cauldron or something like that.  
  
"Come let's grab a bit and I'll explain more about what you need to know."  
  
*******************  
  
I was quiet for a moment as I prepared to tell her some of the more strangers things of this world. So far my cousin had surprised me. Any fool would be able to feel the power that radiated from her but I knew it was something more. I did not pry. I know she would tell me at some point but until then I would tell her another's story.  
  
My cousin was very strange. She had an aptitude fore magic, which was unusual in itself, but had no training. If I hadn't needed a teacher I wouldn't ever had gotten her into this mess.  
  
I ordered us both a butter beer as well as some light lunch. She sat quietly as she waited patiently for my tale.  
  
I sighed as I began, "It all started about sixty years ago. A young man by the name of Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts. At that time I myself was just a professor. Well this young man was very powerful. He had all the teachers fooled but not me. For some reason it seemed I could see right through him. He was very deep into the dark arts, but not many knew. Or if they knew they simply didn't care.  
  
"I remember that one year he set a ballisk snake out. He had to reign it up again though when they threatened to close the school after it had killed a girl.  
  
"For awhile nothing happened. I was now headmaster and Tom Riddle who now called himself Voldemort had risen to a great and terrible power. He had followers called the Death Eaters that killed and tortured muggles as well as wizards.  
  
"It was when he was most powerful when a small baby boy was born by parents that thrice defied him. About fifteen months later, on Halloween night, he killed the child's parents and tried to kill the child but couldn't.  
  
"His mother had died to protect him out of love and it released a powerful magical protection against evil that ran through his veins. He fled that night as mere vapor and mist because the killing curse backfired."  
  
I took a sip of my butter beer and then continued glancing back at my cousin, "Eleven years later the boy who lived had come to Hogwarts. Each year he was there he had to fight Voldemort because it was his destiny. He would be the only one able to kill him. Neither could truly live as the other lived."  
  
I sighed as I remembered the night Harry Potter died. For a moment I said nothing as I silently relived it. Then once again I took up the story. "This boy named Harry Potter had already thwarted Voldemort many times. Three months ago he suddenly left the protection of our quarters.  
  
"With out explaining anything he took off. As soon as I found out I followed. When I got there the duel was over and Harry Potter was gone. I do not know if he is dead but I do know he is not here.  
  
"I am now the only wizard that Voldemort still fears. Therefore my school is safe so long as I protect it. I just hope I can still stay that way as we fight for the good of man kind."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next day dawn bright and early. I didn't even come out of my room as I got ready for my first classes. Today I would have the seventh years, the first years and the second years and even the third years. I would have the Seventh years every day of the week and the rest of the classes would alternate every other day.  
  
Yesterday (day after I had gone to Diagon Ally) Dumbledore had taught me some spells. To his surprise and mine own I caught on fairly quickly. Today I would be able to teach my first and second year classes easily enough. With my third year classes I would show them how to escape from some of the more deadly monsters of this world.  
  
I would not however be able to teach my seventh year classes. Though I had a different plan. I wanted to tell them some of the legends because of the things I would teach them this year. I would of course teach them what I could in magic so they came pass their tests, but they needed taught other things too. After all there is other kinds of magic than just witchcraft.  
  
I was so in to my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring for my first class. It was almost twelve minutes later that I decided to look at the small watch my cousin had taught how to read. Cursing in some of the fouler words I had learned from Inuyasha I walked into the classroom.  
  
***************  
  
As I got up this morning I almost expected that I would have to wake Harry up, but then I remembered that he would never have to be woken up again.  
  
I looked over to Seamus and Dean and even Neville. They all looked weary. We were all scared for our families now the you-know-who was back. My roommates didn't want to believe that Harry was dead but we couldn't deny it.  
  
I came down to the common and saw Hermione. She looked ready to cry again and I did the first thing that came to mind. I gave her a quick hug and then we left the common room to go the great hall and grabbed a bite to eat.  
  
As always the Slytherins were laughing at something. I saw Draco do a stunt of someone falling to the ground in pain and I knew whom they were laughing about. I shared a dark look with my girlfriend and she said nothing to scold me. She just gently pulled my robes to a seat.  
  
Cooling down somewhat I asked Hermione, "What are we going to do about the DA meetings?"  
  
"Well we all still have our coins and some have extras to give to people who want to join. I think we should continue as Harry wanted us too."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Before he left that night he gave his coin and told us to continue. When we leave this year we need to give the coin to someone trust worthy that will continue the club. Since we have Dumbledore's silent permission I see no reason to stop it."  
  
I nodded and we were silent the rest of breakfast, each lost in our own thoughts. As we stood up I asked, "So what did you think of the new DADA teacher?"  
  
"I don't know. She seems tired, like all the rest of us and I don't think she is evil like the fake Moody was. I don't know though if she'll be able to teach us anything."  
  
I snorted as I remembered the way all of our teachers except the third year and sixth year were pretty must frauds. As we came up to the door I asked, "What will we do if she can't teach us anything?"  
  
"Library," she said simply and I groaned and prayed that she was for real.  
  
*******************  
  
When we got into the classroom I noticed that the teacher wasn't in the room and it was already five minutes after the bell. We waited for almost twelve minutes before we heard some rather vulgar language come from the Defense Against the Dark Art's professor's office.  
  
When the strange professor came out she was wearing a pretty smoky blue robe. Much like the one she wore the day we had been at the Beginning of the year Feast. Except this one had a phoenix emblem on the shoulder, where the house emblem went on our robes.  
  
She smiled at us as she sat down the package she had been carrying around since we arrived.  
  
"Hello class. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You can call me anything along the lines of Kagome, Professor Kagome, Professor Higurashi or even Higurashi," she said this in a warm tone.  
  
We just stared at her in amazement. No teacher has ever wanted us to call them by anything other than their respected tittles. As we stared at her she continued, "Now I already know some of you but I would like for you to say your names so I can know the rest."  
  
"Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Dean Thomas."  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Ron Weasly."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Parvati Patil."  
  
Lavender Brown."  
  
And this went on until she knew all of our names and faces. We had taken a good chuck of class time as we did thins and when she glanced at her wrist she frowned slightly but then smiled as she asked, "Does anyone hear know the tale of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
We all stared at her as if she was nuts and I slowly raised my hand. She nodded at me and I said, "The Shikon no Tama is a Japanese muggle myth."  
  
"Good and yes it is a myth. The Shikon no Tama, also known as the jewel of Four Souls was created when an ancient miko, or priestess by the name of Midoriko, fought against many demons.  
  
"As she fought she realized that she could not win so she uttered an ancient spell that absorbed the demon's souls and her own into her body. Where her heart once was, was now an empty hole that held the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Many years later the jewel was entrusted to a Priestess by the name of Kikyo. It was said that she could purify the demons that hunted for it. Years later there was a man by the name of Onigumo who lusted over the priestess and the jewel.  
  
"As he was dying he called forth the demons of hell to devour his body and soul. When this was done it created the demon named Naraku," she paused for a moment as if remembering something then she continued, "Naraku had the priestess Kikyo and a half demon that had grown to love her betray each other. Naraku managed too mortally wound Kikyo and then took the jewel.  
  
"He took it back to the village in the guise of Kikyo so that Inuyasha could steal it and taint it with more malice. The real Kikyo came to the village and as Inuyasha tried to escape she pinned him to the God Tree.  
  
"Naraku had hoped that Kikyo would taint the jewel with hate as she wished herself to live but instead she told her younger sister Kaede to burn the jewel along with her body so no soul could ever be harmed by it again."  
  
As the bell rang signaling the end of class she said, "I will finish the tale tomorrow. You are now dismissed."  
  
Looking over to Ron I saw he was just as confused as everyone else. Why would she have us learn the tale of the Shikon no Tama? Shaking my head in annoyance I realized that she was one of the strangest teachers we had ever had and that included having a ghost for History of Magic that we no longer had to take.  
  
*****************  
  
As my first class left I went back to my office. I wouldn't have my first year classes until mid-morning. The rest of seventh year classes I would have after lunch and my second year classes were double classes and I would have them at around three.  
  
Sitting down in my chair I briefly closed my eyes. I knew I should be reading some of the books that I had gotten but I didn't want too. Sighing though I opened my eyes. When I opened them I was in for a shock of my life. I was still in my office but it was grotesquely decorated in lacy tables cloths and ugly cat plates. Their was a professor who looked like a toad sitting behind a desk smirking at a boy with messing black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
He was staring at the professor with such loathing that I was surprised that she wasn't flinching in fear. She said something that I couldn't hear and he took up a quill and stared to write. As the quill hit the paper he flinched in pain as blood filled the place where he had written and on his hand was a nice pink mark as if he had scratched it.  
  
That office faded away to a office filled with strange objects that I couldn't even begin to identify. The boy was there looking tired bloody and grim. Who I assumed to be the professor was standing in front of the boy. Before I could see anything else the office again faded.  
  
This time the office faded away and it was filled with interesting creatures and the boy again but this time he looked much younger. The professor this time was a weary man that had graying hair. He looked young but old at the same time. His robes were patchy and stance was droopy.  
  
The boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was tired looking but determined. There was also a plate of chocolate off to the side. The teacher said something and stepped back as he opened the brief case on the floor.  
  
When the brief case opened out came a dark figure covered in a black cloak. The room seemed to fill with a coldness that seemed to go down to my very bones. In my head were the sounds of Inuyasha screaming at me and telling me I wasn't as good as Kikyo was. It changed swiftly to the cold laughter of Naraku and then suddenly it was like everything was coming through like a bad stereo.  
  
Right before a silver mist filled the room I thought I heard the sounds of cruel laughter that was not Naraku's and the screams of a young woman. A silver mist had filled the room and then the boy feinted. The office change again and this time it was my own yet not my own. The office was empty for a few moments and then that same boy appeared but this time he was much older. He looked about seventeen or eighteen but his face was tired and his eyes haunted.  
  
He had something in his hands and he sat it down in a corner behind something I couldn't see and then he disappeared as if he were never there.  
  
This time I was in my office and before I could gather my bearings I promptly feinted. 


	7. Chapter Seven

As always please review. It keeps me motivated. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
Two more chapters for ye delightful eyes. Sorry it has been so long but school started a on the 11th and I just go time. I may or may not get chapters posted next month. I have ISTEP and the GQE to take.  
  
************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Professor McGonagall was showing us how to transfigure a desk into a dog when a first year came timidly in. She walked up to Professor McGonagall and told her something that made her pale slightly.  
  
"Class, all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are closed until further notice. My classes too are closed today and will resume tomorrow. Dismissed."  
  
I glance at Hermione and she seemed as confused as I was. No one had ever canceled classes, unless you counted our second year. Silently we gathered our things and went to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"So, Hermione what do think happened to make McGonagall to lose color like that?"  
  
She glanced at me and shrugged, "I have absolutely no ideal. I suppose if we're supposed to know we'll be told."  
  
"I guess, but it is interesting to know something can make McGonagall as pale as a ghost."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
***************  
  
I woke up to two faces peering intently at me. My cousin was staring at me from behind his moon spectacles and Minerva was staring at me with intense relief on her weary face.  
  
As I sat up I tried to shake away the bone feeling weariness that still resided in my bones.  
  
"What happened?" asked my cousin's smooth voice.  
  
I sighed as I tried to explain, "I was sitting at my desk when it happened."  
  
"What happened," my cousin asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. One minute I was just setting their thinking about nothing at all when my office was no longer my office. It had ugly lacy tablecloths and grotesque dancing cat plates. There was a woman that looked like a toad and there was a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes."  
  
I paused for a minute and looked at them. McGonagall looked pale and Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "He looked like he was writing lines but when he wrote with the quill it cut his hand. Then the office changed again and this time it was had strange looking objects. The boy seemed tired and looked bloody, then it changed again and interesting looking creatures in it. There was a man that looked young but old the same time. His robes were patchy and worn and his hair graying.  
  
"This time though the boy was younger looking and he looked like he was fighting something," I paused and closed my eyes as I tried to explain. "The room was filled with a cold that went bone deep. I don't understand it though because before hand I was just an observer. Now though I could feel it and it felt as if I'd never be happy again. I was hearing some things in my head. At first it was things from my past but right before the room changed I heard something else."  
  
I shivered as I remembered the cold laughter that had not been Naraku's before the room changed again. It was more malicious and dangerous. My cousin put something in my hand and I realized it was chocolate. Looking up questionably at him he said, "Eat it. It'll make you fell better."  
  
I nodded and took a bite and immediately warmth filled my body to replace the weariness that it had previously held. Sighing blissfully I closed my eyes as my cousin asked, "Was there anything else?"  
  
I don't know why I didn't tell him what else had happened but I had a feeling that I wasn't suppose to yet. I shook my head and hopped he couldn't tell I wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
He sighed and said, "Very well. If you feel okay by dinner time come down to the Great Hall and afterwards I'll teach you some more."  
  
I nodded my head as he and Minerva left. Closing my eyes I fell back into a troubled sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
"She's not telling us everything," Minerva said to me.  
  
I sighed, "I know. She will tell us when the time comes but not before that. I trust my cousin and I know she'll do the right thing."  
  
"Do you think she knows that she was seeing Harry?"  
  
"I have a feeling she knows more than she lets on but I'm not going to push," sighing I looked at one of my oldest friends. "Trust her. She's more powerful than most and I think she knows what she's doing even though she may not realize it yet."  
  
"Than why wasn't she a student here?"  
  
"Her father didn't want her to come here. If she had she would have graduated the year we last saw her."  
  
"Almost four years ago."  
  
I nodded, "Yes she is a twenty-one year old woman."  
  
*************  
  
Dinner once again was a quiet affair. People at our table still didn't like to talk about things. The first years were talking to each other even though there was only three this year. Some of the second years were talking too, but mostly everyone was quite.  
  
Ron and I had decided that we would have our first DA meeting tomorrow night. Everyone had a free night. We were only going to have a few new members. Almost everyone in Gryffindor had decided to join and there were still a few kids in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that were in it.  
  
It was close to the end of dinnertime when the new DADA professor came in. She looked pale and thoughtful but she smiled when she saw Dumbledore. He smiled back and greeted her as she sat down.  
  
Turning back to Ron I saw a rare thoughtful expression on his face. He was staring at Kagome. Looking back up I saw that she still had the package she carried around. Again I wondered what it was but just shrugged it off.  
  
Kagome stared at us for a moment and then smiled and tipped her glass at us ever so slightly. We hesitantly did the same.  
  
Turning to Ron I asked, "What do think she's playing at?"  
  
He shrugged as we got up from the table with some of the other students. "I have no ideal. But I do know that I have a lot of homework even without transfiguration."  
  
"Me too," I said as I started to follow him up to the Gryffindor tower room. 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight  
  
It was close to a week before I started my classes again. (My wrist bandage was taken off a couple of days before I started up my classes.) I taught each class differently. Dumbledore approved my methods and I even thought he had a twinkle in his eyes as he read the Slytherin schedule. I had them strictly on book-work for the first semester. Gryffindors and the other houses I would be teaching how to do the spells.  
  
Yesterday I had finished telling them the legend of the Shikon jewel and I was surprised that they still had not grasped the significance of the story. Hermione had looked thoughtful but had not said anything. Maybe they would learn what the lesson was when it was time but before then, oh well.  
  
Today I was showing them how to reveal enemies that were disguised. At the beginning of class I passed out cubes that were all the same size.  
  
After I had finished with my 'crash course' in magic I was actually quite good. Of course there were things I still couldn't do, but my cousin was teaching me every night after dinner.  
  
At the pace I was going I would have almost everything down by the end of the month. Now with other things like potions I knew nothing except for the stuff Kaede had taught me. Except everything she had taught me was healing aliments. Charms were fairly easy for me as well as transfiguration.  
  
Actually all the teachers were helping me except for Professor Snape. He didn't much like me and I wasn't very fond of him. Dumbledore promised me that after I had mastered a few more things he'd teach me some things in potions.  
  
Everything I learned from Dumbledore I was teaching to my classes.  
  
*****************  
  
As we came in class we saw that each of our desks held a small 4x4 cube. As always, Kagome was smiling at us when we came in.  
  
As I took a seat next to Hermione, Kagome said, "All you need out is your wands."  
  
This surprised me because all day, as we walked by, Slytherins were complaining about all the book work she was giving them.  
  
"Now today I will be showing you how to unveil your enemy if he or she is in disguise. I don't know if you've learned this spell, but I'm pretty sure you haven't.  
  
"Now with this spell there isn't any kind of fancy wand movements or anything like that. It's simple and easy if you have aptitude for it and I imagine you guys do, considering in this class. This probably won't be on your N.E.W.T.'s but I believe and so does the Headmaster that you guys should learn this."  
  
"Now the word of command is easy enough. Repeat revealeo after me. Revealeo."  
  
"Revealeo!" everyone said as one.  
  
"Good. Now the movements are simple enough. All you have to do is flick your wrist very slightly like this." She showed us this and bade us to do after her.  
  
She went around correcting those who were going too wide with their flicking wrists. For once I actually was able to do it properly.  
  
Turning back to her desk she said, "Now to put it together it should look like this. Revealeo." She cried as she lightly flicked her wrist. A beam of purple light shot out as the cube disappeared. As the cube disappeared a small green leaf appear suspended in what seemed thin air. "Now when you do this spell. The thing or person does not realize it has been done. The cube itself it still there but it is in a sense invisible to the naked eye. Now it is your turn to try."  
  
She walked around as we attempted the spell. Of course Hermione got it right, right off the bat and I was able to halfway get it after about five tries. Most though couldn't do it even after several attempts. Poor Neville couldn't even produce sparks.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and said very quietly, "Don't be afraid of the spell. It won't hurt you. It can't hurt you. If you know this you can do anything."  
  
In a stronger voice he cried out, "Revealeo!"  
  
Like me he was only able to reveal half of the object but it was a start. Smiling she patted him on the shoulder and said, "Now for homework, I want you to continue practice this spell as you think of ways it can be useful. Dismissed." She said as the bell rang. 


	9. chapter Nine

As always please review. It keeps me motivated. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither story. I like to mess with other author's characters though. So please don't sue. (  
  
This is the rest of my story in the next some chapters. Sorry it has been so long. GQE just finished and I got sick. I also have a damn Spanish test every three or four days. I hate second year Spanish. HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT!  
  
Please review and hope you enjoy.  
  
************ Chapter Nine  
  
The next day was painfully bright and since I was directly in the sun rays I had a nice alarm clock that was noiseless and unappreciated. I am not a morning person and nor will I ever be.  
My cousin knows this but still he just had to give me a room with eastern window. Oh well I had to get up anyway. Classes would start after breakfast and I needed to get ready for my first class.  
  
"Hermione?"  
"What?" she asked as we headed to Defense Against the Dark Art's.  
"So what are you going to answer if she calls on you?"  
"I will probably say that if would be a good revealing spell for Voldemort."  
I shivered slightly as she said this but it no longer held as much fear as it used to. Now there was just this deep burning anger the flooded out the fear. I still would not say his name but Hermione would. She said with such contempt that I was glad I was no longer on her bad side like I used to be on a daily basis.  
Turning my thoughts away from that I looked at my cube. I had barely managed to reveal it all. If you looked closely you could still see an edge of it. Neville's though still had one side visible and it was very strange. It was like watching someone holding a leaf two inches in the air with a small roof over top of it. It was just very disturbing.  
  
Walking inside the classroom I chose a seat close to the front and Ron followed me. We were a row behind the row in front of the professor's desk. On the black board were several strange words and I wondered what it would have to do with the lesson.  
Right before the class began Kagome came in and smiled at us. She was looking at our homework. When she saw mine she said, "Very nice Hermione. Ron you need a little more work but very good."  
Going over to Neville she said, "Nicely done. You're almost there, just have more confidence in yourself and you'll be able to do it."  
As she went around I notice that she did not scold them but instead encouraged them to do better. She gave everyone a strange confidence.  
  
My class had done better than I had expected. I had not told them exactly what level of magic it had been but I had a feeling that Hermione knew. Most people could never master the spell but these kids were doing better than I had anticipated.  
"Now for the second part of the homework. What circumstances or places would this spell be useful for."  
When Hermione was the only one to raise her hand I called on her. Ron groaned softly and Hermione elbowed him as she said, "If an evil wizard like Voldemort," everyone looked in fear as she said this, "was somewhere, you would be able to detect him or her with out there knowledge."  
I nodded at this and asked, "But what if Voldemort knew the counter spell and had it on him." Everyone stared at me as I said his name without fear.  
She smirked and said, "Then you're screwed and you better start praying."  
"You would think that," I said smiling slightly at her blunt answer, "but that is what these words are for. I want you to write these down and memorize them for homework. These are the counter spell for the counter spell."  
There was a rustling of papers as everyone took out their quills and started to write them down. Class would end in about fifteen minutes. I sat down and wait for the end and right before the bell rang I said, "Please don't forget to take your cubes with you. Practice more with them. All you have to do to get them to turn back into a full cube prod them with your wands and say, 'reveil'."  
When the bell rang I said dismissed and walked back to my office.  
  
I waited until everyone left before I walked up to Kagome's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." said a muffled voice.  
I opened the door and looked in. Kagome was sitting on her chair with her eyes closed. I swear I could see a slight pinkish light around her but I wasn't sure. She cracked open an eye and smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"Professor, why are you teaching us advanced magic most never learn and why did you tell us about the Shikon no Tama?" I questioned.  
She smiled, "I was right."  
"What?"  
"I told you about the Shikon no Tama to show you that there is other magic's than wand magic. I'm also teaching you advanced magic to better prepare you for war. Voldemort may be evil but I've seen worse and I was not prepared."  
I sat there stunned as the warning bell rang. I quietly went out the door as I absorbed what Kagome had just told me. 


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten  
  
As Halloween was approaching, my cousin called me to his office for a quiet dinner to celebrate my 'graduation' in my crash courses of magic. I still wasn't very good with some things but that was understandable. I could however do many things that took most years to master.  
  
I had even been able to master the Pratronus spell. It took me a week, but when it formed it took the form of a phoenix like the emblem I wore. Fawkes had taken a special liking to me and whenever I was in my cousin's room he would try to perch on my shoulder. It was an amazing feat when he could.  
  
As I was sitting across from my cousin he asked, "So will you visit Hogsmeade when Halloween comes around?"  
  
I nodded as I took a bit from my mashed potatoes. Swallowing I said, "There are some things I want to buy and take care of."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
  
I laughed and said; "I'll know when I get there."  
  
We ate a few moments in silence before he said in a serious tone, "Is there something you are keeping from me?"  
  
I nodded absently as I said, "I keep many things from you cousin. I will tell you when I'm ready though."  
  
He sighed and seemed to become that weary old man again before he smiled at me, "Well now that's taken care of. I wonder if you will would tell me what that thing is that you always were on your back."  
  
"Oh," I said as I put down my fork, "It's just my bow. I found that it's much easier to have it with me than not to have it when I need it most."  
  
He stared at me incredulously for a moment before the door to his office opened and standing there was two strange men.  
  
*******************  
  
I was surprised when I saw Fudge but even more surprised when I saw Lucias Malfoy right behind him. I looked up with a blank face and Kag looked confused.  
  
"Hello Minister," I said pleasantly ignoring Lucias, "what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Dumbledore were are here to see your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Can we talk to him."  
  
I looked at Kag pleasantly and I saw the glint in her eyes. I knew my cousin well enough to tell she was irritated and I just leaned back to enjoy the show.  
  
**************  
  
When I saw the two men I was annoyed because they interrupted our dinner, but I got irritated at the way they spoke about me.  
  
"Hello, I'm am the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. How may I help you?"  
  
"A girl Dumbledore? You never told us the new teacher was a female," he said with disdain totally ignoring me.  
  
Anger flashed in my eyes at this as my cousin said, "You never asked and you shouldn't assume things you don't know Fudge."  
  
He humped and I grew angrier. I sat down my dinner things and rose to my full height, which I must say is not very impressive but he took a step back anyway, "Do you have a problem with me being female?"  
  
"No not at all," he said nervously.  
  
"I do," said a silky voice from behind Fudge. He had blond hair and cold eyes.  
  
"Oh?" I said delicately raising my left eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I have heard complaints from many students that you ride them with book work and don't teach them the proper things they need to learn."  
  
"Well I haven't heard any of this and if your are referring to the seventh years, I plan to teach them the magic they have read up on so they may past their tests. So far many of those students do not have the aptitude to be taught difficult things."  
  
"My son has perfect aptitude," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
With an amused glanced at him I said, "Short blond hair and always followed around by two big kids?" He nodded and I said smirking, "Your son has very little aptitude for anything I teach. He can barely do the book work I assign his class. Have you any other complaints because my dinner is getting cold."  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What is your name girl?"  
  
I smiled pleasantly but it did not reach my eyes as I said, "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
He nodded and left the room quickly followed by Fudge. Turning to my cousin I saw the amused look in his eyes as I glared at him. Shaking his head in silent laughter he just finished his diner, as did I. 


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Did you see that they're having a Hogsmeade visit today after lunch?" I asked Hermione as she was studying another book for her exams.  
She nodded and said, "Yeah, do you want to go."  
"Hmmm. Only if you do."  
"I think it'll be nice to get out. I mean who knows when we will be able to in the future. It's getting to the point where it is dangerous to go any where."  
"Yeah that's true," I said sighing. "But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it if he thought there was immediate danger."  
"That's true," Hermione said as she stuck her noise back in her book.  
As I got up she suddenly said, "Did you notice the way Professor Kagome teaches everyone differently? I mean with the Slytherins they seem to be strictly book work, yet she teaches Ginny's class and us the same things. She also teaches the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs differently."  
"Yeah weird," I said not knowing what else to say.  
She shrugged as she set her book down as she said absently. "She is very strange but also very powerful."  
  
I was sitting in my office meditating allowing my miko powers to flow around me when I heard a strange noise. Opening my eyes I was not surprised to once again see that my office was different.  
Again it was plain and bare as if no one had been there for quite awhile and I once again saw the boy with messy black hair and green eyes that I identified as Harry Potter. His scar was clearly visible from this angle and he seemed almost scared.  
I swear he turned right at me as I sat there but I quickly dismissed the ideal as he walked passed me to put a white envelope behind a broken panel in the corner of the room.  
Closing his eyes in what seemed like a brief prayer he disappeared from view. For a moment the office remained bare and unlived and then it was back to the office that I now stayed in.  
Out of curiosity I walked over to the corner of the room I had seen Harry in. Bending down I removed a loose piece of panel but I didn't see the envelope that had been put in there.  
Sighing I stood backup and dismissed the vision again. I did however find it annoying that I was seeing the past. I was brought out of my thoughts when the Lunch bell rang signaling it was time to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron and I walked quietly to the village after we had grabbed a quick bit to eat. I needed some more parchment and quills and Ron just wanted to have a break. It wasn't that I blamed him.  
I too wanted to get away from everything. As I paid for my materials I saw Kagome walk into the Three Broom Sticks with a thoughtful look on her face.  
She seemed tired like we did but at the same time animated. She still wore that strange package around her back and I once again wondered what it was but all thought of it disappeared from my mind as Ron pulled me toward the Joke shop.  
  
Walking into the Three Broom Sticks I was immediately warmed by the blast of air. Smiling a real smile at the bar tender I ordered a butter beer and found myself a back table.  
Sitting down with my butter beer I allowed myself to relax for the first time since I had last gone through the well. I knew by now in this time period all my friends from the feudal era were dead but it did not surprise me to find myself smiling at my memories of Sango beating Miroku up for groping her or the memories of Shippo playing tricks on everyone, especially Inuyasha.  
As I relaxed I didn't notice that the atmosphere of the Three Broom Sticks changed drastically. It was not until I took a good look around that I noticed that everyone was happier. They seemed laid back and carefree. The tenseness I had experience when I first walked in was gone.  
  
The kids no longer seemed depressed and weary as they had when I walked in and that was when I noticed that it was snowing outside. Remembering the weather that it had been previously, I realized that something was seriously wrong. That was when I notice two kids walk in and one went to a back table while the other ordered three butter beers when there was seemingly only two kids.  
When the red haired kid walked past me to the back table I spit out the swallow of butter beer I had just taken. It was younger versions of Ron and even Hermione. The young Ron slipped a butter beer to Harry Potter who had just appear but then the young Hermione levitated a tree over to there table as three teachers came in.  
They pushed the boy Harry Potter Down under the table as the teachers came over. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Hagrid shortly followed who was in a conversation with Fudge.  
For a moment nothing happened and then a woman in High heels came over, I identified her as the bar tender. She handed the adults their drinks.  
They all thanked her and Fudge even invited her to share a drink. Madam Rosmerta's asked, "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?"  
His voice boomed quietly as he said, "What else m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"  
"I did hear a rumor," she admitted.  
"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said McGonagall exasperatedly. I smiled at this. She always did get irritated at the strangest things.  
"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.  
Fudge answered shortly, "I'm sure of it." I really didn't like this guy.  
"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" she said as the vision started to fade slightly.  
It was a few moments before I heard them again and it was confusing. I wondered why I was hearing some and not other parts, ".worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people you mean?" asked Madam Rosemerta.  
"I certainly do," said Fudge.  
Again the voices faded out I was starting to think it was really annoying. I heard the words Hogwarts, friends, James, Dumbledore Suspecting something and then something about James and Lily being murdered and Harry living. I had a feeling I had not heard all I was suppose to because I started to get slightly sick.  
Then suddenly it was as if I knew exactly what happened. Dumbledore had used a Fidelius Charm to hide James and Lily for Voldemort was looking for them and then a guy named Sirius, who was best friends with James, supposedly betrayed them. I knew there was more to it because something about didn't add up. Why would someone who was best friends, so close that they were almost like brothers, betray his friend? It just didn't add up.  
As the Christmas mood faded it was replaced by the bleak mood that had been everywhere since I had started teaching at Hogwarts. 


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
I shook my head to clear it as I looked around. I was about to leave when I saw Ron and Hermione enter the Three Broom Sticks. I smiled at them and waved them over. They like every one else looked weary but they also had a grimness about them that was unlike so many.  
Smiling I said, "Happy Halloween."  
"And back to you," Hermione said. Ron just looked at me as if he thought I was the craziest person alive.  
Unfazed I asked, "You all like Butter Beer right?"  
They nodded and I went to order a couple for them. Setting them down I noticed their uneasy looks.  
Stilling smiling slightly I asked, "Is there anything you want to know."  
Ron looked torn. He looked like he wanted to say something but it was Hermione who spoke.  
"Professor what level magic are you teaching us? I have read all I could on seventh year magic but there is nothing in the books like your teaching us. You're even teaching the sixth years the very same magic you're teaching us."  
I nodded at her as she continued, "You also don't teach other classes the same way you teach us."  
I nodded again but this time said, "Everyone learns differently. You'll still learn what you need to pass your N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors but there are other things you must learn too.  
"You remember that spell I taught you guys at the beginning of the year. The one to reveal your enemy. If you say that spell slightly differently then you can seriously harm someone to the point of almost killing him or her. The word is revela. And the movement is to slash your wrist. When you do a spell like this you must mean it and learn to face consequences. NO spell that is meant to harm comes without pay."  
"Why are you telling us this?" Ron asked me.  
I said nothing as I stood up and walked out leaving the two stunned kids behind.  
  
Ron continued to stare at Kagome as she walked out, then he turned to me. Taking a breath he asked, "What exactly just happen?"  
I stared at our professor in awe as I answered, "I think she told us as long as we can face the consequences we can prevail. Since she is a professor she can't directly tell how to fight our own battles but since she also is a professor she is teaching us in her own way. Basically," I said staring Ron, my boyfriend straight in the eye, "she is saying when the final battle come you have to be ready to fight and win a way you know how by still keeping hold of your humanity. She may be strange but she is very wise. I just wonder how old she is and how come she isn't in any of the records."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is a Higurashi on the school records but no Kagome. If I'm right I'm saying that she's about 20 or 21 years old and if that was the case we would have seen her sometime in our first couple years at Hogwarts.  
"Yet the Higurashi on record is male and most defiantly not named Kagome, but strangely enough he was related to Dumbledore. They are rather distant cousins."  
Ron continued to star at me in amazement and said the very last thing I would have expected; "I need to start reading more. It's embarrassing knowing that my girlfriend knows more than me!"  
  
Laughing I finished the bought and paid for butter beer.  
  
After I had gotten everything I needed for school, I walked back to the school. Dropping the brought items in my office, I then I went to the library.  
From the vision of the past, something bothered me. When I had seen this vision I could feel Harry's anger and confusion at the adults. Then toward the end of it when it faded away, there had been love for the names Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter. Something wasn't quite right.  
I spent almost two hours searching through school records before I came upon a small book that was covered in stains. There was no title but when I opened I saw pictures. Someone had left a photo album I the library. Allowing my curiosity to overcome my sense of leaving other people's property alone, I opened it.  
To my surprise I saw wedding pictures of two people. Written is a small scrawl were the names Lily and James Potter. Even the name of Sirius Black was there.  
I could tell who was who. As I flipped the pages, I grew more confused. Why would anyone leave their photo album here in the library unless it was an accident?  
On the back page were the words, Property of Harry Potter. If found please return.  
Tucking it under my arm I went to return it the only people I knew I could, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger.  
  
When the portrait opened we didn't think anything of until Professor Kagome came in. She looked thoughtful and confused and when she saw Ron and I over at the fire she smiled and came over.  
Thoroughly confused as to why a professor would come to the Gryffindor common room we waited.  
When she stopped at the table we were sitting at I saw that she had something in her hands.  
"Hello."  
"Er. hello professor," Ron answered when I just continued to stare at her.  
"Just Kagome's fine. I'm still not used to all this," at our confused glances she just shrugged and handed me the book she had, "Here I found this in the library and I think it belonged to one of your friends. Before I go though I want to know something."  
"Yes?" I asked as she handed me the book.  
"Was the man Sirius Black a traitor?"  
"No!" we both said at once.  
"Thanks."  
With that said she walked out of the common room and I looked at the book. I almost dropped when I saw what it was.  
Ron looked over at it curiously then he said, "Isn't that Harry's photo album that was suppose to be in his trunk?" I just nodded.  
  
I had been planning to go to the feast. Actually I had been looking forward to it but something possessed me to walk around. I didn't actually now were I was going but I do know that I wasn't going to the great hall.  
For some strange reason everything started to go gray as I got closer to the greater Hall doors. As I opened them my miko powers flared out around me and it was like I suddenly had gone back in time.  
The grounds had the cold feeling of dementors and I seemed to see several people. Suddenly two kids went to the core of the dementor activity and where a gaunt looking man was. He was whimpering I could tell the kids were weakening.  
The girl I saw with bushy hair fell down and the only one left standing was Harry. He wasn't doing much better and as one of the dementors went down to give him a kiss I saw something that was utterly impossible. As Harry was there in front of me about to be kissed, so was he across the lake with a misty stag galloping toward us.  
The scene changed again and I saw that I was in a room but this time I could hear, as opposed to before hand I could barely feel anything. The gaunt looking man was sitting close to the window staring into space.  
Voices I could barely hear were outside telling the man something. He jumped back and then window burst open. Outside were Harry and Hermione looking at the man and telling him to hurry.  
The scene faded away and I was right back where I had originally started. I was still seeing in grays and I went through an opened door. For some reason I sat down in the middle of the room and started to meditate.  
The door opened and I opened my eyes to see an older Harry Potter than I had yet not seen before. He looked to where I was sitting and he gave me a half smile.  
"You know it has been very hard to get you here were I wanted you." 


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"What the hell?" I said gaping at the boy in front of me. I knew that seeing things before hand were a good indication that I was crazy but now I knew there was no doubt about it. All this stress had finally gotten to me and I cracked. It wasn't even Christmas yet!  
I shook my head to try and clear it but I was still seeing the impossible before me. I was seeing a boy or man who was supposedly supposed to be dead! It was entirely impossible.  
"What is going on?" I asked him.  
"I trapped you in time for right now so I can tell you some things," he answered as he sat down in front of me.  
"What things?"  
"Did you find the letter I left in your room?"  
"I saw you leave it but I couldn't find it. I looked."  
He frowned at this and then his eyes widened as he suddenly said, "Bloody Hell. Someone has found out!"  
  
After my little outburst I went quiet as I thought of who could have found out. I knew my friends wouldn't have been able to find out. Hermione could have but I made sure she wouldn't look.  
Dumbledore I knew would possibly figure it out but that too was unlikely. I had made everyone think I was dead. Even Voldemort.  
I closed my eyes in concentration but then the girl said, "What the hell is going on here?"  
I opened my eyes to stare at the woman who was angry. Not that I blame her. If I had been here I would have been mad too.  
"The day I 'died' I used a special spell that would actually kill me if it went wrong. Except Voldemort did want I thought he would do. He used the Killing curse as the same time I used my curse.  
"In a sense it allowed me to go back through time to find you. I changed some things and if I hadn't you would have been dead."  
"What do you mean?"  
"For my entire sixth year at this school I looked for a different way to defeat Voldemort. I needed to find someone who was powerful enough but have a different kind of power." I paused as I tried to find away to explain it better.  
"Our world is dying as we now it. Voldemort is slowly gaining more power as the days go on. The spell I used in effect gave him more power but it is only borrowed power, easily taken back. I however am not ready to make my presence known to him."  
"Yeah I get that. But what does this have to do with me?"  
"Your father went to this school. I change it so you would not. You had a different quest you had to finish and I allowed it to happen. No one knows time was changed like it was because it was such a small change.  
"However I should have taken in the account that you were also a witch and would feel something. It wasn't great but you felt a pull toward strange things and you aren't as blind as most would be.  
"I imagine Dumbledore taught you many things in magic."  
"Yeah. It didn't take long but I learned what I needed to."  
"No you didn't that is why you are here. In this time bubble, so to speak, I am going to teach you some things that Dumbledore would never think to teach you. When you 'wake' up I imagine you will probably be in the hospital wing and I beg you to not tell anyone I'm alive. The final battle is coming but we must be ready and I must still be 'dead' or we won't win. You have a strange part to play and if this works we will win.  
"Only thing is will you do it."  
She grinned as she answered, "Why not. I've done stranger thing before." 


	14. chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
When I awoke, it felt like I had been beaten over with a sledgehammer several times. This time when I woke up though my cousin wasn't standing over me.  
I tried to set myself up but my arms felt like led and all I could do was wait for someone realize that I was awake. I didn't take long. Madame Pomfrey saw that I was awake and came over. She fused over me for a few moments and in seeing I would live she went to get my cousin. Apparently I had been out for a couple days.  
When my cousin saw me he smiled slightly, "You gave us quite a scare when you weren't responding."  
  
"Next time I pass out I'll let you know," I said dryly as he laughed. Sighing I asked, "How did ya find me?"  
"When you didn't go to the feast I got worried. So did two of you students. They found you passed out in the room of Retirement. You've made some good friends in your students."  
I smiled as I said, "I know."  
"They wanted to see you and thank you for something. I'll go find them."  
"No need Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione's voice from behind him.  
I smiled at them. Ron looked like he wanted to hide when Hermione made their presence known to us.  
Ron said, "We wanted to thank you for returning that photo album to us. It meant a lot to Harry."  
I smiled tiredly and said, "I know. Family pictures mean a lot to us all."  
  
The days went by with no problems. I had started classes again right after I had gotten out of bed. I was now teaching all my classes what they needed to know for their tests. It was right before Christmas before anything happened.  
Everyone would get the shock of their lives on Christmas Eve morning during breakfast. For once everyone was out of bed and down at their tables. We were all talking and eating peacefully when the Minister of Magic and other ministry officials burst into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and I were eating and talking about the rest of the holidays when the Ministry officials came in. Not many kids went home that year because parents thought it was safer to stay here.  
They all looked grim and angry. Everyone went quiet as they walked up to Dumbledore. "We are here to inform you," Fudge began, "that no one will be allowed in or out of Hogwarts. Classes will resume as normal after the winter holidays but you may not leave the grounds. Those who have gone home will not return.  
"We also regret to inform you of the families and members of certain families are dead."  
With that said they started to name off names. I couldn't believe how many people they were naming and I know I was going pale in the face at each name that I knew. When the names got a specific spot, Professor Kagome suddenly stood up.  
  
I swear my heart stopped when I heard a name I could not possibly have heard. Dumbledore tried to push me back down but I would have none of it.  
If a cold dangerous voice I said, "Repeat what you just said."  
"Ayame and Kouga Li, Shippo and Eri Higura." Fudge repeated.  
I went around the table and took the paper out of his hands. I felt the tears in my eyes as I read the names of my friends again. I had not even known they had lived this long.  
"That bastard," I muttered. "That god damn bastard!"  
"Control yourself," Fudge demanded.  
I glared at Fudge as my miko powers shot out of their bonds. Only he and my cousin felt it. The phoenix on my shoulder was glowing as I said for his ears only, "Voldemort just killed my friends. I won't control myself because it just got personal. I walked out of the room, my mouth in a thin line as I got ready for the final attack. Chapter Fifteen  
  
What ever Professor Kagome had said made Fudge's face drain of all color. He finished reading the list shakily but even I had heard enough. I left the room before he could finish the list.  
Ginny had laid her head down and she started to cry. Ron just sat there stunned as he heard the names of many people he knew. I followed Professor Kagome out the hall and was stunned at the sight I saw.  
She was leaning against the wall. She was not crying, she just stared at the wall as I came over.  
She looked at me and tried to smiled, but just couldn't.  
"You know, when I left my old life behind I had hoped that I wouldn't ever lose someone I loved. When I came here I had no ideal what I was getting myself into."  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "All wizards and witches that take Voldemort into account knows that we are fighting a war that we could very well lose."  
She smiled sadly and said, "Everything will make itself known soon enough." Then she left for her office, but not before I felt a strange flaring of power.  
I was in the common room before anyone else. They were probably still at the hall. I didn't know what to do. People were dying left and right and now we were confined to Hogwarts school. We were no longer allowed to venture out unless a teacher was with us and we could no longer go home until the danger passed and that would never happen.  
Until Voldemort was dead, no one was safe. No muggles, no wizards, no one was safe anymore. I closed my eyes briefly as I heard someone come into the common room.  
Looking up I saw Ron. His eyes were sorrowful as he said, "What are we going to do?"  
I almost cried as I said, "I wish Harry was here. He'd know what to do. The final battle is coming and they think they'll safe and locked up. It won't happen that way. I wonder if I'll ever see my family again."  
"We will. We will see out families and we'll be able to celebrate that we're alive."  
"Will we?" I asked sharply. "Do you know that we will win. We know nothing. It seems like all hope vanished when Harry died and Voldemort got stronger."  
"Voldemort will not win!" Ron said vehemently and I stared at him in amazement. It was the first time he had ever uttered his name.  
"We can only hope and pray." I said quietly as the crackling of the fire overshadowed my words.  
  
I walked into my room, fully intending to meditate to calm myself. I was in for a surprise though.  
"God!" I shouted as I lit the lantern. On my bed was none other than Harry Potter.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
He cracked a smile at my way of asking him why he was there then his face went grim as he said, "The battle is coming. It could even be tomorrow. Are you ready?"  
I nodded. "That bastard killed friends of mine that I had not known were still alive. He killed one that I thought of as a son. He will pay."  
"You know what to do. When the battle comes here be sure you're ready." He said as he faded from view.  
My cousin is going to kill me when he finds out what we are planning to do. I thought as I laid down to get some rest.  
  
Something about my cousin was bothering me. She knew something and she planned something, but refused to tell me. I just hoped that is wasn't another foolish plan like someone I had known used.  
  
Nobody was still awake as I pushed back the covers of my bed. All my roommates were asleep as I wondered to my window. It was snowing the first snow of Christmas.  
I pulled out a white letter from my robe as I sat on the window seal looking at the freshly fallen snow. The letter had explained everything I had not figured out. He was alive and we would win. My brother would be safe and so would my best friend. The one I loved was alive and well and I knew that what ever would come, we would be on equal footing thanks to him.  
  
In a sense he had taught us how to survive and so had Kagome. She knew many things and had taught us how to fight and live.  
I pulled back my fire red hair from my face as I walked back to my bed. I had known when he used the spell that he had not died like he wanted us to think but I never told anyone. I just wondered if he knew that I knew.  
  
The scar on my forehead was pounding in pain and I knew he was here. It was time. It was sad though that is was on Christmas day. 


	15. chapter fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
What ever Professor Kagome had said made Fudge's face drain of all color. He finished reading the list shakily but even I had heard enough. I left the room before he could finish the list.  
Ginny had laid her head down and she started to cry. Ron just sat there stunned as he heard the names of many people he knew. I followed Professor Kagome out the hall and was stunned at the sight I saw.  
She was leaning against the wall. She was not crying, she just stared at the wall as I came over.  
She looked at me and tried to smiled, but just couldn't.  
"You know, when I left my old life behind I had hoped that I wouldn't ever lose someone I loved. When I came here I had no ideal what I was getting myself into."  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "All wizards and witches that take Voldemort into account knows that we are fighting a war that we could very well lose."  
She smiled sadly and said, "Everything will make itself known soon enough." Then she left for her office, but not before I felt a strange flaring of power.  
I was in the common room before anyone else. They were probably still at the hall. I didn't know what to do. People were dying left and right and now we were confined to Hogwarts school. We were no longer allowed to venture out unless a teacher was with us and we could no longer go home until the danger passed and that would never happen.  
Until Voldemort was dead, no one was safe. No muggles, no wizards, no one was safe anymore. I closed my eyes briefly as I heard someone come into the common room.  
Looking up I saw Ron. His eyes were sorrowful as he said, "What are we going to do?"  
I almost cried as I said, "I wish Harry was here. He'd know what to do. The final battle is coming and they think they'll safe and locked up. It won't happen that way. I wonder if I'll ever see my family again."  
"We will. We will see out families and we'll be able to celebrate that we're alive."  
"Will we?" I asked sharply. "Do you know that we will win. We know nothing. It seems like all hope vanished when Harry died and Voldemort got stronger."  
"Voldemort will not win!" Ron said vehemently and I stared at him in amazement. It was the first time he had ever uttered his name.  
"We can only hope and pray." I said quietly as the crackling of the fire overshadowed my words.  
  
I walked into my room, fully intending to meditate to calm myself. I was in for a surprise though.  
"God!" I shouted as I lit the lantern. On my bed was none other than Harry Potter.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
He cracked a smile at my way of asking him why he was there then his face went grim as he said, "The battle is coming. It could even be tomorrow. Are you ready?"  
I nodded. "That bastard killed friends of mine that I had not known were still alive. He killed one that I thought of as a son. He will pay."  
"You know what to do. When the battle comes here be sure you're ready." He said as he faded from view.  
My cousin is going to kill me when he finds out what we are planning to do. I thought as I laid down to get some rest.  
  
Something about my cousin was bothering me. She knew something and she planned something, but refused to tell me. I just hoped that is wasn't another foolish plan like someone I had known used.  
  
Nobody was still awake as I pushed back the covers of my bed. All my roommates were asleep as I wondered to my window. It was snowing the first snow of Christmas.  
I pulled out a white letter from my robe as I sat on the window seal looking at the freshly fallen snow. The letter had explained everything I had not figured out. He was alive and we would win. My brother would be safe and so would my best friend. The one I loved was alive and well and I knew that what ever would come, we would be on equal footing thanks to him.  
  
In a sense he had taught us how to survive and so had Kagome. She knew many things and had taught us how to fight and live.  
I pulled back my fire red hair from my face as I walked back to my bed. I had known when he used the spell that he had not died like he wanted us to think but I never told anyone. I just wondered if he knew that I knew.  
  
The scar on my forehead was pounding in pain and I knew he was here. It was time. It was sad though that is was on Christmas day. 


	16. chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Something woke me up. I was disoriented so I didn't realize it had been an alarm. When I figured that out, I threw on a robe and shoes as I grabbed my wand and bow. If everything went as planned I would not need my wand. I would however need my bow and arrows.  
There were many people running through the halls. Teachers were trying to keep kids back as they tried to go forward. I saw Ron and Hermione and even Ginny run forward. Dumbledore saw them but did not stop them. He too was walking forward at a fast rate.  
I followed and saw that all that was needed was there, except for Harry but I knew he was coming. I could feel it.  
"Stand back everyone," I shouted over the roar of the burning forest.  
I could feel their confusion as I drew an arrow and pointed it at the students in the school. Murmuring a short prayer I let the arrow fall into the ground a foot away from the school steps. A burst of light temporarily blinded everyone as the barrier form. I nodded in satisfaction as I saw that everyone in there would be safe.  
Around me were my cousin, Dumbledore, Minerva, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and even some of the other teachers including professor Snape. They all looked grim as we faced the horizon.  
As the sun started up I could see many strange creatures that followed a small group of Humans. At the head of the group was the man that many feared.  
  
I was at the edge of the forest waiting. I could actually feel Kagome's powers and it left me almost breathless. This was a woman who knew what pain was and this was a woman that I was right to put my trust in.  
To my heart ache I saw Ginny. She was as beautiful as ever but looked tired. To my surprise, she did no have that tired look that my best friends did. I laughed as I realized that she knew. I should have known I couldn't ever fool her.  
  
I was deeply surprised when my cousin pulled released her first arrow at the students. Then I smiled as I felt the barrier rap around the castle. My students would be safe. I just hoped everyone else would be safe too.  
  
As Voldemort's army came into view, my sister, girlfriend, and I stood tall and proud. I was no longer afraid to say his name.  
In the instant that we stood together as three I knew we would somehow prevail.  
  
I sensed Harry's aura almost immediately as we stood to face the dark creatures of magic. I was careful not to unleash to much magic as the battle began. I did not want to tire out nor did I want to alert Voldemort to my presence.  
As I released another arrow one of the thoughts going through my head was that I deserved a very long vacation to somewhere where I would NOT be found for at least a year. I was really tired of fighting evil.  
  
I quietly made my way toward Kagome as I dodged spells. Coming up behind her I asked. "Do you have my wand."  
She scowled as she cursed me in several different languages, but she did hand me the wand.  
"Remember want to do?"  
She nodded as she took of the cloak she was wearing and let her powers unleash.  
  
I looked at my cousin and pleaded with my eyes. He nodded as he understood and with a silent command he told everyone to gather together. When he did I shot an arrow to put up a barrier.  
After I cursed the boy named Harry Potter I unleashed my powers and showed what I wore underneath my robe.  
My armor was a lot like Sango's had been but with the emblem of a phoenix rising out of the ashes. Two years ago I found out that my miko powers were a lot like that of the phoenix. So that became my symbol. My powers would increase when I was in battle or when I was pissed off. But then it would seem to decrease when I was in little danger.  
I saw Harry give a slight nod as he placed his hands on my shoulders.  
I raised my bow and called out, "Voldemort! You get your ass down here now. You've made a big mistake when you killed my friend Tom Marvolo Riddle!"  
I could feel my cousin's shock as I said this. My powers had no boundaries and it was purifying all dark magic that it came within contact.  
"Remember, all you have to do is shoot me."  
I scowled at him but nodded nevertheless as Voldemort came into view. To say he was pissed was putting it lightly.  
  
I still was had my face covered as I stood in front of Kagome but uncovered it when Voldemort came into view. My appearance had not changed much. I was still skinny but tall and strong now. My hair was still rather short but and emerald eyes were as prominent as ever and my scar stood out.  
I heard the shocked gasps of my friends and I felt Ginny become angry but she was happy nevertheless.  
Voldemort was shocked but it was cleverly hiddened with a single smirk. I felt Kagome's power tense but I knew she would know when the time was.  
"So the petty fool managed to survive."  
I said nothing but just stood there.  
"I see that you have a new friend that you hid behind."  
I still said nothing. I was waiting. I could feel him get angrier and angrier but I only waited.  
As he lifted his arm, Kagome lifted her bow, and I lifted my wand. As Voldemort started to say the killing curse I said my curse right as Kagome released her arrow.  
I gasped as pure power passed threw my body. The arrow imbedded in my shoulder as it hit but I barely felt the pain. I threw the curse at Voldemort as the killing curse came to me. Kagome ran up to me and pushed me out of the way. She cried out as she was surrounded by green light.  
Voldemort gave an inhuman shriek and died. All dark magic that had been on the field disappeared in a veil of blue and pink light. The last thing I remember was Albus Dumbledore rushing toward the fallen figure of Kagome. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"It amazing.alive.both."  
I groaned. There were to many voices. It felt like I had been hit with a train then flattened and inflated again.  
"So decided to wake up," I heard Harry's voice from somewhere beyond the mists in my head.  
"When I get up Harry Potter, I am going to kill you and keep bringing you back! Do you know that I can do that?"  
"So nice to see that you regained your spirit," Harry said dryly.  
The voices started up again so I retaliated, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"  
"Um Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"No one else is in here."  
  
"OH right." I said as I realized that needed to block my mind.  
Blocking it off I rose off the bed and looked up at Harry. HE looked fine. I saw my cousin come in looking a little worse for the wear. Grinning at my cousin I said, "Before I even think about teaching again I was a full paid trip to the Bahamas. I refuse to fight evil for at least a year!" 


End file.
